Looks Can Be Deciving!
by Squiz
Summary: .. A story about how Trunks wants to take over the world.


Disclaimers- No. I do not own Dragonball Z. This story is about baby Trunks and what he does when Bulmas working on 16. Its funny though slight Vegeta-Bashing. All of baby Trunks thoughts are in (these wittle thingies)  
  
Bulma: *putting baby Trunks down on a blanket with blocks in front of him* You play here while I go work on android 16 ^_^  
Trunks: (fine leave me here to my work ^-~)  
  
By this time Bulma had already left and Trunks was there all by himself. He sat there playing with his blocks. Trunks looked at his work prouldly (a.n: Trunks isn't talking now his thinking :P)  
  
Trunks: There my master empire. Now heres my palace, heres where the slaves live, heres were all the animals go.. Hmmm what should I do after I enslave all humanity. I think I'll just let my mom continue her work and live peacefully. Now what about my egotistic dad hmm what has he done, other then Mom? Jack. All he does is yelp and sceam about stuff. I think he'll become a slave ^_^ just for never gettin' me stuff.  
  
Trunks continued on his "masterpiece" or his plans for world domination. How could this little child who can't even talk yet want to rule the world? Well lets look into his heritage. Trunks' mom is a genius and his dad... do we have to go there? Fine fine alright! His dad is "the almighty prince of all Sayians" yeah right great HA mighty HAHA! Whoo that was funny. Anyway why not? He has the strangest family I mean an alien dad and a brainy mom my god it spells Someone Who Wants World Domination all over it.  
  
Trunks: ^_^ I love this job! I mean look how great this is. *Trunks looking prouldly at his work*  
  
I mean even Future Trunks could have world domination but he grew up diffrent which helps. When you think about it, after he gets rid of the andriods BOOM BOOM he's the strongest warrior in his time period. Come on! It would be so easy to take over the future then think statues of Trunks everywhere... *drools* *snaps out of it* Alright! You see and Trunks would make a great ruler! Think of it all ya Trunks fans Trunks 24/7!!!!  
  
Trunks: Now just make a few adjustments here and there! Hmm what will I do with Grandpa and Grandma...  
  
Big whoop if Mrs. Breifs and Dr. Breifs died what role do they play now? None unless you think Mrs. Breifs flirting with Future Trunks and Vegeta a grand ol' thing? And anyway there old they'll die anyway.  
  
Trunks: Mom will already inventing things and Grandpa's black cat scares me....  
  
What is up with that cat?  
  
Trunks: Mom can't cook and as if I would ever eat Dad's cooking *shudders* so I guess Grandma can be a chef..  
  
*shudders* Having to eat something Vegeta or Bulma made....  
  
Trunks: Maybe I should reconsider about Dad I mean he is my father and stupid stuff like dat but he's such a jerk! I mean that time Mom's little car thingie (a.n: hehe) blowed up he didn't save us! He didn't give a flying frick! I mean I would be dead right now if it wasn't for that one guy with the sword.  
  
Come on! Vegeta is a jerk. And people say that he's hot! OMG! Whats so hot about spandex wearing, family hating, receding hair lined, spiky haired jerks.  
  
Trunks: Taking over the world will be hard... How will I do that? First get Gohan on my side telling him this means EVERYTHING to me. Or convice Goku its a good idea, that won't be too hard. Then rain my terror on the people. They will all bow to me the great almighty Trunks! *grins evily*  
  
Hehe that part was cute. Baby Trunks with an evil grin!  
  
Trunks: The world will be a better place with me as the leader. Think about it no more wars, no more evil, and no more jerks. The world would be happy if I was ruler...... Now how to get rid of the Cell thingie...  
  
Trunks made a few more adjust ments on his plan. This is what he would convice everyone and then soon after he would rule!!!!   
  
1. Get Goku to think this is a great thing.  
2. Get rid of anything that stands in his way.  
3. Watch the world tremble at his feet!  
4. Take a nap.. ^_^ Duh!  
  
Trunks: ^_^ *laughing all cute like*  
  
Bulma had decided to take a break and anyway it was Trunks' nap time. When Bulma walked out Trunks was laughing.  
  
Trunks: (welcome back)  
  
Bulma: Hi there Trunks. Wow! Look what you did with the blocks! Thats so cool! Well at least we know your talented and you got your brains from our side of the family. Anyway its nap time.  
  
Trunks: *yawnz* (good I'm tired anyway)  
  
Trunks finally woke up after his like 3 hour nap and looks around then finally thought, " What was I doing again?"  
  
  
My Notes: I had fun with this ficcy poo! I loved the end and I hoped you peeps liked it to well bai! 


End file.
